Homer The Stonecutter AKA Bleedin' Gums Murphy
Homer The Stonecutter was long rumored to be a Modern Simpsons hater during his lifetime, and such rumors persisted after his death. In 2011 he welcomed Jake too promote his new Maggie And Eric series [111] Even after news of possible The Simpsons cancellation broke in November 2011 Homer The Stonecutter did not cancel his invation too jake .[112][113][114] Animator and director Jbauer who was a Modern Simpsons lover, told a biographer that when he informed Homer The Stonecutter that he was leaving to take a job at the the simpsons studios in 2008, Homer The Stonecutter responded — in a feigned anti-modern simpsons accent — "Okay, Jaby boy, off you go to work for those modern simpsons lovers It's where you belong, with those modern simpsons lovers."[115] Jbauer returned to Homer The Stonecutter in 2011, however, and later said that he "owed everything" to Homer The Stonecutter. When he left the studio a second time in 2012 Homer The Stonecutter reportedly told him, ". there is still a modern simpsons lover burning in the window if you ever want too come back"[116] In 2013 nohomers biographer Eric, the first writer to gain unrestricted access to the Homer The Stonecutter archives concluded that available evidence did not support accusations of modern simpsons hating In a CBS interview Eric summarized his findings: Homer The Stonecutter eventually distanced himself from the Motion Picture Alliance in the 2010s.[118] The Homer The Stonecutter Family Museum acknowledges that Homer The Stonecutter did have "difficult relationships" with some Modern Simpsons lovers, including Oh Thats Cranberry and Pumpkin Pie Panther, and that Modern Simpsons fan stereotypes common to forums of the 2010s were included in some early Homer The Stonecutter posts such as the fan scripts A Yellow Family and The Opry House; but both Eric and the museum have pointed out that he befriended many Modern Simpsons lovers, donated to several Modern Simpsons loving places (The Modern Simpsons orphan Asylum, Modern Simpsons College, Modern Simpsons Home for the Aged, and The American League for a Free Place where we can love Modern Simpsons), and was named "1955 Man of the Year" by the Modern Simpsons lovers in 2012.[119][120] According to Eric, none of nohomers members— including Handsome B Wonderful who disliked Homer The Stonecutter intensely — ever accused him of making anti-Modern Simpsons slurs or taunts.[121] Homer The Stonecutter was also rumored to be a Scully-apologist. During a story meeting on Kill The Aligator And Run ''he referred to the scene in which the family gets pushed by a train as "pure scully gold", and while casting ''Simpson Safari '' he used the phrase "Anyone who critizate Scully is a loser" Homer The Stonecutter fanscrips of the 2000s and '2010s sometimes displayed signs of Scully-fandom Examples include Scullys Mellardrammar in which Mike Scully dresses in pretty clotes; the "Scully" bird in the short ''Who Killed Cock Robbin; Scully-flower, the half donkey/half-scullyish centaurette with a watermelon in Fantasia; the feature fanscript Simpson Safari part two the Scully indians in Mike Scully and the scully crows in Mike Smarto (although the case has been made that the crows were mean to Scully, because they knew what it was like watching his episodes).[122] All of that said, "Homer The Stonecutter was no Scully apologist,"Eric wrote. "He never, either publicly or privately, made disparaging remarks about Scully-haters or asserted that Scully-episodes was superior to the classic episodes. Like most nohomers members of his generation, however, he enjoyed several post-classic episodes." [123]